


First Reports and Last Wishes

by Coffeeresonance



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: And any other characters, Basically anybody working or had worked for the ccg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeeresonance/pseuds/Coffeeresonance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last wills, reports, and paperwork from the Commission of Counter Ghoul's headquarters.</p><p>Current Open File:<br/>The Will and Testament of the unlucky office assistant, Nagachika Hideyoshi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Reports and Last Wishes

Nagachika Hideyoshi  
Male  
Division II  
Ward: 20  
Current Status: MIA

December 1st  
-  
Isn't it crazy how I, pencil pusher Hide, is writing a will for the upcoming raid? After all, a will is implying that I am or will be dead! And believe me when I say that as long as my best friend is waiting, I will not leave him hanging! Poor dude's probably worried sick. Or worse, dying without me! If humans are 98% chimpanzees, what percent are we rabbits? Remind me to Google it after the raid.

Unfortunately, I don't have much to leave behind. My folks would probably appreciate all the money I didn't spend on Ramen noodles and maid cafés, so they can have that. My apartment and everything in it could also go to them. I could care less what you do with the rest. I'm not picky if I'm not alive.

I'd like to thank Amon Kotarou and Mado Akira for being very kind mentors (most of the time) and putting up with me a lot longer than I expected them to. I imagine that I could be quite a handful to look after but was glad that my little hobby could be of actual use. Playing detective with the CCG was a lot more fun than playing by myself at home, and I ended up helping with a case or three. So, in order to repay me back for my services (and those delivered coffees!), I have one and only one request for the CCG.

Please save Ken Kaneki.

Keep SS Rank Ghoul Centipede alive.

 

Luckily not a Rabbit,,  
Nagachika Hideyoshi

-

(PS: Please do not inform Centipede of my death or my association with the CCG. I probably already worry him enough alive!)

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write in the style I imagined Hide would write in; A cheery intro followed by an un-negotiable request.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
